Twilight
by Jyubi
Summary: A short fic from Yuna's point of view. (Guess who she's thinking about!) It takes place after the end of the game, so don't read it if you haven't seen the ending.
1. Dreaming

Once again, don't read it if you don't know what happens at the end! Otherwise, read it   
and be nice and review. Please??  
  
Twilight   
By Nimue   
  
If only I could touch you one more time. Just one last chance to be completely   
wrapped up in your arms, to run my fingers through your hair, to look in those eyes of   
endless blue and tell you I love you.  
Tidus...  
I miss everything about you.   
Nothing in this world nor any other could compare to the feeling of just being   
with you. I'm sitting on the dock for the second time today, dangling my feet in the warm   
water. If you were here, I would have relished the way it felt, enjoyed the gentle caresses   
of the waves. I barely feel them now.   
The sun is just sinking below the horizon, turning the sky a million shades of   
orange and pink. The brilliant colors appear dull to me now.   
Maybe if you were here, you could tell me how that cloud up there, the one just   
next to the sun, looks exactly like a Chocobo, and then we could laugh about it, and just   
for a moment, forget everything else.   
A breeze starts to blow gently, and I close my eyes and imagine that it's really   
you, whispering in my ear. Before I know it, I can feel the tears starting.  
I promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore. But there is this continuous ache in   
my heart, an ache that exists because a piece of my heart is missing.   
You were a part of me.   
I open my eyes, and I see that the sun has all but disappeared beneath the waves.   
The ocean is calm now.  
If you were here, you'd put your arms around me and tell me that everything   
would be all right in the end.   
But it wasn't.   
You're not here--I'm here, alone, and I'm crying again. I can feel the hot tears   
sliding down my cheeks, and I don't bother to brush them away. If you were here, you   
would have brushed them away with your kisses.  
I look up and see that the first star has appeared in the sky. I guess I should know   
by now that wishing on a star is merely a child's fantasy, but I make a wish anyway.   
I wish that you would come back to me.   
Maybe it is only a fantasy, but it's what I want more than anything else. Soon I'm   
lost in my thoughts again, and the warm ocean breeze begins to become cool. More stars   
make their appearance in the sky.   
Slowly I rise from my place on the dock, stretching my limbs. I guess I had been   
sitting there longer than I'd thought. Before I turn to walk down the dock, I put my   
fingers in my mouth and whistle one last time. Maybe this time you'll hear me.   
I'm already halfway down the dock when I hear a whistle in reply. I'm hearing   
things, I think, and keep walking. The whistle sounds again, piercing through the twilight,   
and this time curiosity forces me to turn back.   
I reach the end of the dock again, and look out at the ocean. I don't see anything   
at first, but I hear the whistle again, and I look down at the water at the end of the dock.   
"Did you miss me?" You say, grinning, looking up at me from the water. I have a   
million things to say, and yet I'm silent as you climb out of the sea and onto the dock.   
The next thing I know, I'm wrapped up in your arms. You're soaking wet, but it   
doesn't matter. Everything is as it should be.   
****  
Yuna woke up suddenly, forced from her dream world back into reality. Sunlight   
streamed through the window, softly illuminating the room. Her pillow was wet with   
tears, and as always, there was no one to comfort her.   
She pulled the blankets tightly around her, crying silently.   
She hated having to wake up.   
  
***End***  
  
OK, you all should be nice and depressed now, so I decided to write some outtakes. Be   
forewarned, some of them are rather...dumb. *^^   
  
Outtake #1  
"Did you miss me?" You say, grinning, looking up at me from the water.   
"OF COURSE I MISSED YOU, TIDUS!! WE DIDN'T EVEN GET TO SLEEP   
TOGETHER!!"  
  
Outtake #2  
"Did you miss me?" You say, grinning, looking up at me from the water.  
"No, not really, I had a threesome with Wakka and Lulu."  
  
Outtake #3  
Maybe if you were here, you could tell me how that cloud up there, the one just   
next to the sun, is almost as big as Lulu's boobs, and then I could slap you and then you'd   
mumble something about how you weren't gonna get any tonight.   
  
Outtake #4  
If only I could touch you one more time. Just one last chance to be completely   
wrapped up in your arms, to run my fingers through your hair, and to check out your   
incredible butt...  
  
Final Outtake:  
Her pillow was wet with tears, but as always, Cloud, Squall and Zidane were   
there to comfort her. (Hey, she needs somebody, right? ^^)  
  
THE END!!!! 


	2. Waking up

Note: This takes place directly after FFX: Another Story.  
  
This dock has become so familiar to me. I don't know how many times I've come here, waiting, praying for you to hear my whistles.  
But you never came back.  
The months, the weeks, the days: I've counted all of them. It's been so long. But now.  
Nothing ever changes here at the dock. The waves are gentle, and the water is warmed by the golden sunlight. But the nights here are so cold.  
It's nighttime now, and I shiver as I remember the small sphere Rikku pushed into my hands this morning.  
.I saw you.  
You were trapped-crying out to someone, anyone who would hear you.  
I couldn't believe it. It was you, I know it was. I could have wept with happiness just from seeing you. You would be so surprised if you saw me now. I've cut my hair, and the summoner dress so familiar to me is gone. I myself am a little taken aback at my new look, but it had to be done. I will find you. I am leaving tomorrow morning, regardless of if it rains or not-Lulu seems to think it will. She's going to have a baby soon, you know. I have so much to tell you. It's getting late now, the moon has perched high in the sky and I've become quite cold. I look once again into the black water, and silently pray. Please, let me find him. Please, let him be safe. I no longer know who I pray to. As long as my prayers are answered, it does not matter. I will find you. I will hold you in my arms again-and the dream of being with you will become reality. I turn from the dock, the cold sky and black water. I will never return. I will wake up from the dream of being with you. 


End file.
